Toa Mata
Toa Mata byli Toa przeznaczonymi do przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Wskutek działania Zenergizowanej Protodermis zostali przemienieni w Toa Nuva. Historia Wczesne dzieje thumb|left|200px|Toa Mata w zastoju wewnątrz kanistrów Toa Mata zostali stworzeni jako pierwsza drużyna Toa na wyspie Artakha około 100 000 lat temu, ale przebudzeni zostali dopiero na Daxii, bazie Zakonu Mata Nui. Tam powiedziano im o ich imionach oraz statusie Toa, jak również poddano ich treningowi w walce pod okiem członka Zakonu, Hydraxona. Jakiś czas później wysłani zostali do Karda Nui, gdzie mieli chronić pracujących tam Av-Matoran. Tam musieli opanować nagłe zmiany energii, które wpływały na Rahi, oraz pokonać istoty stworzone z błyskawic zwane Avohkah. Gdy Matoranie opuścili Rdzeń, Mata udali się do Codrexu, gdzie weszli do środka Kanistrów Toa, które uśpiły ich i miały obudzić, gdyby byli potrzebni. Awaria Podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu Toa zostali wystrzeleni na powierzchnię Aqua Magna w tym samym momencie, w którym Mata Nui zapadł w sen. Mieli wylądować na wyspie stworzonej przez Wielkiego Ducha jako kamuflaż, ale kanistry padły ofiarą awarii, przez którą dryfowały bez celu po Aqua Magna przez tysiąc lat. To jednak dobiegło końca, gdy Av-Matoranin Takua przypadkiem uruchomił mechanizm poprzez zebranie sześciu kamieni Toa, ukrytych przez Toa Metru milenium wcześniej. Tysiąc lat dryfowania nie wpłynęło dobrze na Toa Mata - ich organiczna tkanka rozłożyła się, a po przybyciu na brzeg wyspy musieli odbudować swoje ciała. Długa hibernacja spowodowała również amnezję, przez którą musieli polegać na informacjach ze źródeł zewnętrznych, choć ich wspomnienia z czasem zaczęły powoli wracać. Wyspa Mata Nui thumb|right|200px|Spotkanie Toa Mata Po przybyciu na wyspę, Toa Mata szybko poznali odpowiadających im Turaga - dawnych Toa Metru - i dowiedzieli się o zagrożeniu ze strony Makuty oraz o ich misji. Każdy Toa musiał zebrać sześć Wielkich Kanohi - Kakamę, Hau, Akaku, Miru, Kaukau oraz Pakari - zanim mogli stawić czoła Teridaxowi. Niedługo potem Toa spotkali się ze sobą, choć nie pamiętali siebie nawzajem. Przywódcą drużyny szybko został Toa Ognia, Tahu. Gdy nie udało im się zdobyć wszystkich masek na własną rękę, Toa zmuszeni zostali odłożyć na bok to, co ich poróżniało, i razem zebrać pozostałe Kanohi. Wykorzystując spotkanie Toa, mające na celu zaplanowanie strategii zebrania masek, Teridax przypuścił na nich atak. Wspólnym siłami Toa jednak udało się pokonać przeszkody, które przygotował na nich Teridax, dzięki czemu mogli kontynuować swoje poszukiwania. Dzieląc się na drużyny, Toa wyruszyli i ostatecznie zebrali pozostałe Kanohi. Razem udali się do Kini-Nui, gdzie wymienili zebrane maski na Złote Kanohi. Po tym, jak nakazali Kompanii Kronikarza strzec wejścia do Kini-Nui, Toa zeszli w głąb Mangaii. Toa, by pokonać kolejne przeszkody na swej drodze, połączyli swe umysły i ciała, by stworzyć Toa Kaita. Dzięki nowej sile przebili się przez leże Manasów i dotarli do pomieszczenia tuż przed komnatą Teridaxa, gdzie zostali rozdzieleni z powrotem na sześciu Toa. Tam Toa Mata stanęli do walki z Toa Cienia, fizycznymi obrazami ich własnej ciemności. Gdy zdali sobie sprawę, czym byli ich przeciwnicy, Toa Mata pochłonęli ich wewnątrz siebie i ruszyli dalej, do komnaty Teridaxa. Makuta spotkał się z nimi w formię Matoranina, by zasiać w nich wątpliwości co do ich ideałów i celów. Toa jednak nie poddali się podstępowi Teridaxa, co skłoniło go do użycia siły, zmieniając się w mroczny wir, oplatający pomieszczenie. Używając Mocy Żywiołów, Toa pokonali Teridaxa, przepędzając go z powrotem do jego jamy. Roje Bohroków left|thumb|200px|Toa Mata z zebranymi Krana Po wyjściu z Kini-Nui Toa Mata napotkali na swej drodze wstrząśniętego Ta-Matoranina, który powtarzał tylko jedno słowo - Bohrok. Toa udali się do Ta-Koro, by stanąć do walki z nowym zagrożeniem. Po przepędzeniu dwóch rojów, Toa dowiedzieli się o legendzie Bohroków z ust Turagi Vakamy, który poinformował ich o nowej misji. Każdy Toa musiał zebrać osiem Krana, by mogli pokonać roje. Lewa, udając się do Le-Koro, zastał gród pod kontrolą Krana i sam padł ofiarą roju. Został jednak ocalony przez Onuę podczas ratowania Le-Koro. Następne tygodnie Toa spędzili na walce z rojami Bohroków, odkrywając coraz więcej na temat swych przeciwników, oraz na zbieraniu potrzebnych Krana, gdy tylko mieli na to czas. 150px|thumb|right|Toa Mata, odziani w pancerze Exo-Toa, walczą z Bahrag Ostatecznie Toa wyruszyli do gniazda Bohroków, gdzie pokonali wiele przeszkód, przygotowanych przez Bahrag, królowe rojów. Zanim dotarli do głównej komnaty gniazda, Toa napotkali na swej drodze sześć pancerzy Exo-Toa, których użyli w walce przeciwko Bahrag. Jednakże, po odkryciu, że zbroje nie były w stanie zranić Bahrag, a ponadto blokowały ich moce żywiołów, Toa zdjęli pancerze i wykorzystali swe moce, by uwięzić Bahrag w klatce Protodermis. Porażka Bahrag uruchomiła mechanizm, który rozsunął podłoże pod nogami Toa, przez co wpadli oni do kadzi pełnych Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Toa Mata wskutek działania substancji zostali przemienieni w potężniejszych Toa Nuva. Rządy Teridaxa Później Kanohi Ignika przywróciła Tahu do formy Mata, by mógł on przywdziać Złotą Zbroję. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie Toa Mata również zostali umieszczeni w kanistrach i czekali na wypadek, gdyby coś stało się Wielkiemu Duchowi. Tuyet dowiedziała się o ich miejscu pobytu od Artakhi i wysłała drużynę Toa, by ich odzyskała, jednakże żaden z jej członków nie przeżył. Tuyet odkryła jednak sekretną komnatę w Koloseum, z której udało jej się wysłać fałszywy sygnał, który przywołał kanistry. Po ich przebudzeniu Tuyet przekonała Toa Mata, że Bractwo Makuta i Mroczni Łowcy byli zagrożeniem, które należało wyeliminować, i wezwani Toa dołączyli do niej, by spróbować wprowadzić porządek. Pohatu jednak zaczęły martwić metody Tuyet, dlatego wraz z Lesovikkiem założył tajny ruch oporu. Podczas ataku na Imperium Tahu, Kopaka, Lewa oraz Gali zginęli, zaś Onua i Pohatu stanęli ze sobą do walki. Infrastruktura Toa Mata byli zwykłą drużyną Toa, składająca się z sześciu członków, gdzie każdy reprezentował jeden z podstawowych żywiołów. Choć często dochodziło w drużynie do kłótni, razem potrafili wiele zdziałać, nawet po stracie pamięci. Członkowie Informacje o zestawach right|thumb|Zestawy Toa Mata z 2001 roku Sześcioro Toa Mata zostało wydanych w 2001 roku w ramach pierwszej serii BIONICLE. Każdy Toa zawierał system zębatek umieszczony w torsie, który pozwalał na machanie rękoma modelów (poza Pohatu, który podobną funkcję miał zamieszczoną w nogach). Zestawy Tahu, Onuy oraz Pohatu można było połączyć w model Toa Kaita Akamai, zaś te Gali, Kopaki i Lewy w Toa Kaita Wairuhę. Tahu Mata został wydany ponownie w innej formie w 2010 roku w ramach serii Stars. Ciekawostki * Termin "Toa Mata" został oficjalnie przyjęty po historii lat 2001-2002, by uniknąć nieporozumień. Wcześniej znani byli po prostu jako "Toa", bowiem ówcześnie byli jedynymi Toa w historii. Zanim nazwa została wprowadzona do kanonu, popularną fanowską nazwą było Toa Olda, w odniesieniu do nazwy Toa Nuva. * Toa Mata pojawili się przez chwilę w filmie LEGO: Przygoda, gdy Żyleta opowiadała o wielu wymiarach istniejących w uniwersum LEGO. * Choć Toa Mata byli de facto pierwszą drużyną Toa, Matoranie uznają Toa Cordak za pierwszą drużynę, bowiem pierwotnie tylko Zakon Mata Nui, Av-Matoranie oraz Artakha wiedzieli o istnieniu Toa Mata. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Toa Nuva *Toa - sześcioro bohaterów noszących te same imiona z drugiej generacji BIONICLE, którzy z Władców przemienili się w Zjednoczycieli Kategoria:Postacie Category:Drużyny Toa Kategoria:Generacja 1